


Don't wanna cry

by daisy_illusive



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: "break up", Alternate Universe, Drama, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: SeungWoo busca el perdón de WooSeok… aunque no está seguro de que se lo merezca porque sabe que le ha hecho daño.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 3





	Don't wanna cry

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente esto fue escrito en un día, sin darle muchas vueltas y sin planear más que los rasgos generales de la historia… a lo que saliera… y ha salido bastante decente.

—La he cagado… pero bien… —fue lo primero que dijo SeungWoo desde que se había sentado a la mesa de aquel pequeño bar con sus amigos, hacía ya unos minutos, para después darle un trago al soju, desde la botella directamente.

—¿Es que… a quién se le ocurre quedar con su ex? —le cuestionó SeJun—. Eso es de primero de relaciones. No puedes quedar con tu ex cuando estás saliendo con alguien, menos cuando ese alguien conoce a tu ex y todavía menos cuando vais a estar por una zona de paso de tu novio.

—Pero EunJi y yo somos amigos… —replicó—, quiero decir… éramos amigos antes de salir juntos y después de ver que simplemente nos queríamos como amigos y no como nada más, seguimos siendo amigos y ya está.

—Lo sabemos… —murmuró SeungSik—, pero eso no lo sabe WooSeok —le puso la mano en el hombro—. Él solo sabe que antes de salir con él estabas con EunJi y que os queríais mucho.

—De hecho, a mí me dijo muchas veces que tenía que dejar de estar enchochado contigo porque no eras gay y estabas super a gusto con ella —dijo ByungChan—. Me costó milenios convencerlo de que no era así y cuando lo dejasteis me costó más milenios aún convencerlo de que te dijera que le gustabas.

—Me duele admitirlo, porque sabes que yo siempre estoy de tu lado —comentó Chan—, pero esta vez tiene razón SeJun.

—Gracias —dijo el aludido, sonriendo de lado.

—No te acostumbres —respondió Chan.

SeungWoo le dio un largo trago a la botella de soju y después colocó su cabeza sobre la mesa, escondiéndola entre sus brazos y teniendo mil ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no querían salir de sus ojos. No sentía tampoco que tuviera el derecho a llorar. La había cargado muchísimo y sus amigos tenían toda la razón… no tenía que haber quedado con EunJi, no al menos sin avisar a su novio de ello… y por ser así de gilipollas había hecho que WooSeok sufriera.

El corazón todavía se le encogía al pensar en la escena que había tenido lugar tan solo unas horas antes, aquella escena en la que el chico lloraba mientras le decía que lo había visto con EunJi esa mañana y que necesitaba irse del piso que compartían. SeungWoo se había quedado paralizado, incapaz de explicarle que solo había quedado con ella porque eran amigos y porque le había pedido ayuda para comprar algunos regalos de navidad para sus amigos en común, incapaz de hacerlo porque todo le parecía una burda excusa, incapaz de decir absolutamente nada porque las lágrimas de WooSeok lo habían dejado sin habla.

SeungWoo había visto cómo su novio había recogido algo de ropa, la había metido a presión en una mochila y después había salido de la casa, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No… pensé que… quedar con EunJi pudiera ser algo malo… —murmuró, aún con la cabeza contra la mesa.

—Realmente no lo es —dijo Chan—. Sois amigos, es normal que de vez en cuando quedéis y habléis y todo eso… pero creo que WooSeok tiene derecho a enfadarse.

—No creo que esté enfadado —replicó ByungChan, provocando que SeungWoo alzara su cabeza para mirarlo, sintiendo algo de esperanza porque el chico era quien mejor conocía a su novio, habían sido amigos mucho antes de que ellos hubieran comenzado a salir—. Quiero decir… siempre se ha sentido muy poquita cosa a tu lado, que no te merece y que podrías estar mucho mejor con cualquier otra persona menos con él.

—Pero yo lo quiero a él —murmuró SeungWoo, haciendo un puchero.

—Ya… —el chico suspiró—, pero sabes perfectamente que siempre ha tenido miedo sobre qué pasaría si encontraras a alguien mejor que él y, sobre todo, porque WooSeok ha sido tu primer novio, antes solo habías estado con chicas.

SeungWoo apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Siempre había sido consciente de aquello que ByungChan le acababa de decir y había tratado de que el chico dejara de pensarlo, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y demostrándoselo… pero no parecía haber sido suficiente porque WooSeok había pensado después de verlo junto a EunJi, simplemente de compras, que ya no sentía nada por él y había decidido volver con su ex sin siquiera decirle nada. Por una parte, le dolía que el chico pensara así sobre él; pero por otra parte entendía que WooSeok lo hubiera hecho… porque los miedos a veces superaban a la razón y no dejaban pensar con claridad.

—Odio demasiado esta situación —murmuró, dándole otro trago a la botella de soju, percatándose de que ya se la había bebido completamente—. Puto asco… voy a pedir otra…

—No, no, no, no —dijo rápidamente SeungSik a su lado—. Con una botella ya vas bien. Sabes perfectamente que el alcohol no va a arreglar nada —añadió.

SeungWoo quiso replicarle que sí, que al menos hacía algo más llevadero su hundimiento en la miseria, pero en el fondo SeungSik tenía razón —como siempre— porque el alcohol no le iba a solucionar nada y el alivio que le provocaría el ligero zumbido en su cabeza, simplemente sería momentáneo y cuando se le pasara, sería mucho peor. Pero SeungWoo quería beber, emborracharse hasta perder la consciencia y no lidiar con sus problemas, durante el tiempo que estuviera inconsciente. Quizás no debía… pero quería, así que, fue a levantar su mano para llamar a alguno de los camareros y pedirle un par de botellas más; no obstante, antes de poder hacerlo, vio que habían entrado al pequeño local sus otros dos amigos, que no habían podido llegar antes.

— _Hyung_ … tienes muy mala pinta —fue lo primero que le dijo SuBin al sentarse en la silla que le había reservado SeJun a su lado.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —respondió, sin poder esbozar siquiera una sonrisa para saludar a sus amigos.

—He estado hablando con DongYeol mientras venía de camino —contó HanSe, nada más sentarse, haciendo que SeungWoo lo mirara con ojos expectantes porque el novio de HanSe, era amigo de WooSeok también y quizás tenía más información de la que tenía ByungChan, a quien no le había dicho nada porque también era amigo de SeungWoo—. No sabe dónde está, pero me ha dicho que le preguntará a los demás a ver si lo pueden ubicar.

—Gracias… —murmuró, un poco aliviado, aunque no mucho tampoco.

WooSeok se había ido del apartamento que ambos llevaban varios meses compartiendo, después de llevar algo más de un año de relación, y cuando SeungWoo había reaccionado, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo había llamado y le había mandado mensajes para tratar de contactar con él y explicarle la situación, pero el chico ya estaba fuera de su alcance y no sabía dónde había ido o cómo se encontraba —imaginaba que se tenía que estar sintiendo horriblemente mal, pero le gustaría saber que al menos estaba recibiendo apoyo moral como él—.

—Yo le mandé también un mensaje a JinHyuk —dijo ByungChan—, contándole la situación y pidiéndole que si sabía cómo estaba que me lo contara, pero todavía no ha dado señales de vida.

—¿Has hablado con SeungYoun? —le cuestionó Chan—. Lo mismo él puede ayudarte.

—No sé si querrá ayudarme o no… —murmuró SeungWoo—. Siempre ha estado de parte de WooSeok.

—Pero… lo que no entiendo es su reacción… —comenzó SuBin, llamando la atención de todos los de la mesa—. Quiero decir… WooSeok sabía perfectamente que seguías siendo amigo de EunJi, creo yo que porque te viera con ella pasar un rato no se debería poner así.

—ByungChan ha explicado antes que WooSeok siempre estaba pensando que no se merecía a hyung y que éste lo dejaría por alguien mejor a la más mínima oportunidad —contestó SeJun.

—Sí, comprendo —dijo—, pero tiene que haber algo más, si yo veo a mi novio con un amigo no asumo que están liados y que me está poniendo los cuernos.

SeungWoo volvió a dejar caer su cabeza contra la mesa y esconderse detrás de sus brazos cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él y sintió la culpa carcomerle desde dentro porque, obviamente era culpa suya absolutamente todo lo que había pasado y lo había hecho todo sin darse cuenta siquiera de que estaba mal.

—Probablemente nos haya debido ver cuando estábamos en un paso de peatones —murmuró desde la pequeña fortaleza de sus brazos—. EunJi se abrazó a mí y… yo le di un beso en la cabeza…

SeungWoo no pudo ver las reacciones que provocó en la mesa con aquellas palabras… pero estaba completamente seguro de que sus amigos lo estaban juzgando con su mirada y sabía que le iban a quitar todos sus derechos como amigo después de aquello. SeungWoo también sabía que lo había hecho mal, que no tenía que haber sido tan cariñoso con EunJi, pero no había medido las posibles consecuencias que podrían llegar a tener sus actos, menos había considerado que WooSeok pudiera haberlos visto, pero los había visto… y los había visto lo más seguro de aquella guisa. SeungWoo era muy cariñoso de normal con sus amigos y no había pensado que quizás no debía haber hecho aquello, al menos no con ella, que era su ex, pero sus abrazos y besos a toda persona a la cual le tenía cariño eran completamente normales en su vida.

—Ahora entiendo por qué se ha enfadado tanto… —murmuró SuBin.

—Anda… que tienes un paquete… —comentó SeJun y SeungWoo lo imagino poniendo los ojos en blanco a la vez que negaba con su cabeza.

—Soy lo peor —pudo decir simplemente.

—No… no eres lo peor —le dijo SeungSik, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y dándole unas palmaditas destinadas a hacerlo sentir mejor—. Siempre eres cariñoso con todos, solo que hay veces en las que quizás es mejor que no lo seas tanto.

—Eso es cierto —continuó Chan—. He visto alguna vez que otra cómo le cambia la cara a WooSeok cuando te ve enganchado al cuello de SuBin tratando de darle besos sin que él quiera.

—Es un poco celoso, parece… —murmuró HanSe—. Yo ese problema con DongYeol no lo tengo…

De repente, un golpe en la mesa hizo que ésta vibrara y provocó que SeungWoo alzara su cabeza y mirara hacia la persona que había dado el golpe, ByungChan, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara mientras levantaba su móvil para enseñarles un mensaje que había recibido.

—JinHyuk me acaba de contestar que WooSeok está en el piso de YeIn y que como no vayas rápido lo mismo comete la locura de tener algo con él —contó. SeungWoo se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y se mareó un poco por el repentino movimiento y por el alcohol que ya llevaba en el cuerpo—. Cuidado —le dijo ByungChan—, tampoco es cosa de que te caigas aquí redondo por ir corriendo, solo lo ha dicho porque YeIn y WooSeok estuvieron un tiempo tonteando antes de conocerte, pero WooSeok no haría algo como eso… ni aunque te odiara hasta el infinito.

SeungWoo asintió y respiró profundo varias veces hasta que se calmó un poco y se le fue el mareo, después de aquello le pidió la dirección de la casa de YeIn a ByungChan y éste se la pidió a JinHyuk, que solo tardó unos segundos en responderle. Unos minutos después, el chico ya había salido en dirección al apartamento de YeIn en busca de WooSeok para arrastrarse por los suelos pidiéndole su perdón y contándole lo que había pasado con EunJi.

Cuando SeungWoo finalmente llegó a la casa de YeIn se pasó un buen rato caminando de un lado a otro en la puerta del edificio, sin atreverse a llamar al porterillo, por si el chico no lo dejaba entrar. La verdad es que no conocía demasiado a YeIn —prácticamente no conocía a la mitad de los amigos de WooSeok porque eran muchos y no había coincidido tanto con ellos como le habría gustado— aunque solo le habían hablado muy bien del chico… pero en aquella situación no sabía cómo podía reaccionar, podía abrirle la puerta sin problema alguno o podría dejarlo en la calle y que se congelara allí. Después de dar varias vueltas a la acera, vio cómo la puerta del bloque se abría y por ella salía una señora mayor que le sujetó la puerta para que pasara y SeungWoo se lo agradeció enormemente antes de entrar al lugar y subir los dos tramos de escaleras que lo separaban del piso de YeIn, donde se encontraba su novio.

Inspiró profundamente varias veces antes de pulsar el timbre y su corazón se detuvo los momentos que la puerta tardó en abrirse y aparecer por ella una cabeza rubia de ojos expresivos y labios apretados, una bienvenida no demasiado cálida, pero al menos había sido una bienvenida.

—JinHyuk me ha dicho que estaba aquí —fue lo que dijo a la pregunta muda que el otro chico le había hecho con la mirada.

—Claro que te lo ha dicho —le replicó—, le he dicho yo que estaba aquí para que llegara a ti la información —YeIn suspiró profundamente—. Está en mi habitación, al fondo del pasillo, la puerta está abierta… arregla lo que has hecho.

Y tras decir aquello cogió sus llaves de un colgador que había al lado de puerta y se hizo a un lado para que SeungWoo pasara al interior del piso, una vez lo hubo hecho, YeIn salió del lugar cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándolo en el apartamento solo con WooSeok. SeungWoo apretó fuertemente sus manos en puños para darse ánimos a sí mismo, pensando una y otra vez en que tenía que arreglar las cosas con el chico y no dejar que aquello siguiera siendo de aquella manera… porque había sido todo culpa suya y porque quería demasiado a WooSeok y no podía seguir viviendo sabiendo que le había hecho tanto daño. SeungWoo caminó por el pequeño apartamento con aquella convicción hasta llegar a la habitación que el dueño del lugar le había dicho, encontrándose a WooSeok tumbado sobre la cama, bocabajo y escondiendo su cara en un cojín.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó, dando unos pequeños golpecitos a la madera de la puerta, provocando que WooSeok se alzara rápidamente y se quedara sentado en la cama, mirándolo con los ojos como platos, unos ojos completamente rojos que evidenciaban que se había pasado demasiado tiempo llorando. El corazón de SeungWoo dio un vuelco al saber que él había hecho aquello y se sintió todavía peor por lo que había pasado—. Si no quieres que entre también me puedo quedar aquí fuera… o irme… —añadió ante la falta de respuesta del chico.

—¿Por qué has venido? —le preguntó WooSeok.

—Para hablar contigo —respondió.

—¿No para convencerme de que vuelva a la casa?

—Sino es lo que quieres ni te sientes preparado para ello esta noche, no te voy a forzar a que vuelvas —dijo—, solo quiero hablar.

—Habla pues… —contestó el chico, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Quedé con EunJi esta mañana para comprar regalos de navidad a nuestros amigos —comenzó—, no te dije nada porque no pensé que fuera importante… para mí ella es simplemente una amiga más, como todos los demás… pero sé que para ti no es como otra amiga más, es mi ex y tenía que haberte dicho que iba a quedar con ella para que lo supieras —WooSeok asintió, dándole a entender que podía continuar—. Y… no quiero que te suene a excusa, pero sabes que soy muy cariñoso con todos mis amigos y siempre lo he sido con ella también… en ningún momento se me ocurrió que pudiera ser un problema, pero estaba totalmente equivocado en eso, es un problema y tengo toda la culpa por hacerte sentir mal… por hacerte llorar… y mi última intención era esa —inspiró profundamente antes de decir lo siguiente—. Te quiero demasiado… y no me merezco que me quieras o que me perdones, sinceramente, me merezco sufrir por haberte hecho esto y encima no haber sido consciente del daño que podían provocar mis acciones.

Después de aquellas palabras la habitación se quedó en silencio, los dos chicos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, SeungWoo queriendo expresar su sinceridad a través de ellos y WooSeok simplemente observándolo, como si quisiera encontrar algo que le dijera que lo que acababa de exponer fuera una vil mentira, un intento de hacer como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

—Es una pobre excusa… —murmuró WooSeok, después de unos minutos de silencio que se habían hecho eternos—, pero en el fondo entiendo tus acciones porque sé cómo eres… —SeungWoo se sintió un poco más aliviado al escuchar aquellas palabras, aunque no del todo porque el chico no había acabado de hablar—. No obstante, eso no quita que hayas salido con tu ex, no me hayas avisado de lo que hacías y encima te haya cazado en mitad de la cita acaramelado con ella.

—No tengo excusa… lo he hecho mal —le dijo.

—Demasiado mal —replicó WooSeok—. Y me he sentido muy mal porque pensaba que te estabas burlando de mí volviendo con ella… y después me he sentido todavía peor al pensar que lo más probable es que no estuviera pasando nada entre vosotros porque no eres ese tipo de persona…

—Lo siento mucho…

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo como esto.

—No lo haré.

—Dios… te odio demasiado… —murmuró el chico, lanzando un suspiro al aire—. Ven aquí, por favor —SeungWoo no tardó ni un segundo en salvar la distancia que había desde la puerta de la habitación hasta la cama donde se encontraba WooSeok—. Te odio demasiado… pero también te quiero demasiado —le dijo y después abrió sus brazos.

SeungWoo no perdió el tiempo en agacharse y abrazarlo fuertemente, no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener a WooSeok en su vida, mientras se hacía a sí mismo la promesa de que iba a cambiar aquellos detalles que provocaban que el chico tuviera dudas sobre él y sobre sus sentimientos para que nunca más las tuviera y fuera feliz a su lado sin ese tipo de preocupaciones.

**Author's Note:**

> —Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia (?)


End file.
